


The Giver and the Taker

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 這是一個表為溝通裡為告白的故事 :D





	

 

 

才用現影術踏上客廳地毯，葛雷夫就開始左右張望，  
沒有任何小頑皮鬼們的蹤跡，周遭也沒響起那個帶著寵溺訓誡奇獸們、柔軟又堅定的嗓音。  
已是沒見到紐特的第三天，他知道這位世間僅有一位的奇獸飼育家身上背負的工作與責任其實比他更沉重，  
即使連續消失幾日都不該感到意外，但這是紐特第一次渺無音訊離開他這麼久。

分開三日就焦慮不已，葛雷夫只能慨嘆自己居然退化成剛追到初戀情人的毛躁少年，  
竟被他當初認為不過是個英國黃毛小巫師的傢伙搞到茶飯不思。

不過至少皮箱還安安份份躺在客廳中央，這點倒讓人感到欣慰，代表他還會回來。  
原本是如同雷鳥般崇尚自由無邊、展翅翱翔的靈魂，葛雷夫一直對於紐特甘願安身在此耿耿於懷。

他是不是反而折了他的羽翼？會不會奪取了他對自由的想望？會不會將不喜關注的他硬擺上焦點？  
葛雷夫不確定，但他卻又如著魔般沈浸在紐特每一次為他綻放的溫柔裡。

什麼流言蜚語、名聲壓力他都不想管，只要紐特留在身邊，他都可以不顧一切為他擋下。  
因為他知道，那些眼光多多少少都是衝著自己而來，帶著看好戲的心態。  
優秀顯赫一旦失足沉淪，要將毀壞傾頹重建，只會比從零開始更加艱辛，  
他不會讓那些滿載嘲諷的惡意得逞，至少，他絕不容許那個靦腆但真誠的笑容蒙上絲毫陰影。

想把這耀眼奪目藏為己有，一輩子永遠不放手。而他越來越覺得這想法真自私到可恥的地步。

 

返家時已從科沃斯基的莫魔麵包店買回他喜愛的玻璃獸麵包，配上剛順手備好的熱牛奶，  
他在等待，等待那個總是餓到四肢無力，才猛然驚覺該爬出箱子討食物的工作狂。

在客廳扶手椅枯坐到沉不住氣，思考再三後決定敲敲皮箱，  
當然半點動靜也無，那個金棕色的腦袋瓜還是沒冒出來。  
葛雷夫彎腰仔細聆聽，皮箱依舊靜悄悄，幾乎讓他以為這皮箱不是之前那個引發大騷動的魔法物品。  
只好無奈地起身，準備先將食物收到廚房保溫。

「喀。」

箱子終於有了反應，葛雷夫回頭正準備迎接那個讓他放心不下的奇獸學家，但取而代之爬出來的卻是玻璃獸。  
素來沒看到閃亮物品就不主動親近葛雷夫的玻璃獸，這次一反常態迅速衝向他、猛力拽著他的褲腳，  
一直想把他拖進箱子去。

葛雷夫讓手中的托盤直接飛到茶几上安置好，皺眉沉思了會後，抱起玻璃獸，接著消失無蹤。

在紐特小屋一站定，馬上就看到紐特趴在桌上的身影，旁邊是焦躁地轉來轉去、滿臉陰鬱的道高，  
皮奇則是巴在紐特肩頭輕扯著紐特的頭髮，就像試圖想把爸媽拉起床但徒勞無功的小孩。

睡著了？

接著一絲似有若無的血腥味讓他心沉了下，他快步靠近。

「嘿....」輕搖紐特的肩，沒有反應。

仔細檢視，紐特呼吸還算平穩，  
唯一的問題大概就是垂在桌上的手腕外側有幾圈格外刺眼的咬痕，還在滲著血。  
葛雷夫馬上將手覆上那不算小的傷口，開始唸起治療咒語。  
紐特的眼睫在顫動後勉強睜開，剛好對上葛雷夫擰到可以夾死旋舞針的眉頭。

「這不是普通傷口，應該是被不知名毒液感染到，要花點時間先清潔.....」葛雷夫停下咒語先安撫紐特別亂動。

「....我.....知道....」紐特含糊地應出幾個字，接著又沉沉昏睡過去。

葛雷夫只覺得胃倏地縮緊，索性將體溫有點高過尋常的紐特撐起，直接瞬移回自己的臥房。  
把紐特在床上安置好、來回確認身上沒有其他傷口後，葛雷夫召喚出魔杖、輕點著紐特的太陽穴，

「非常抱歉擅自抽取你的記憶，但事態緊急，我需要了解是什麼生物傷了你，這樣才知道後續該如何處理...」  
在心中默念抱歉的同時，銀白的光被魔杖吸出，落入葛雷夫早準備好的儲思盆。

葛雷夫細細端詳後伸手從桌面招來一本厚實的書，書本自動翻到他需要的資訊，  
接著沉木書桌上的羊皮紙開始飛速出現幾段草寫文字，不一會兒就完成兩封信，  
一封的內容是向皮奎里主席告假數日，一封是委請魔藥房幫他準備解除中毒症狀的必須藥品。  
揮手召喚來他飼養的斑雕鴞，羊皮紙自動捲上後便立即被帶往濃黑的夜色裡。

親手用濕毛巾敷過紐特的額頭與頸項，希望能降低些熱度，  
葛雷夫就這樣凝視著紐特不是很安穩的睡顏一夜未眠。

 

***

 

就算是個身強體壯的巫師，也不代表從中毒引致的昏迷醒轉後會比常人輕鬆，  
意識好不容易從迷霧中掙扎出來，睜眼就看到雙手抱胸直勾勾盯著自己的葛雷夫，  
要不是還在對抗暈眩跟全身無力，紐特可能早就彈跳而起。

「慢點，你應該還很暈。稍早我已經讓你服下鳳凰眼淚製作的解藥，所以沒事了。」  
怕紐特突然起身會更暈，馬上眼明手快按住他。

望著紐特的青藍瞳孔，葛雷夫生平第一次如此慶幸自己擁有部長身份，  
因為這頭銜賦予他從紐約最大魔藥房沃格林爭取珍稀藥材、優先趕製解毒劑的特權。

「你的傷是狐媚子的傑作，而你應該是因為過敏反應放大了牠們毒液的影響，所以才會昏迷。這些資訊我都印證過，應不會有錯誤。幸好特殊解毒藥很快就製作出來，除了服用外，為了以防萬一還是得先讓敷料覆蓋傷口以中和毒液。不過，後遺症是可能會經歷幾天低燒跟暈眩，你現在會反胃嗎？」

紐特暗忖，這下子葛雷夫也曉得自己可能會有哪些症狀，看情況這次應該沒辦法躲過更嚴厲的碎念了。  
硬壓下反胃的感覺，紐特盡量用修煉良好的掩飾功力讓表情看起來不扭曲。

「目前還好。」畢竟若真要吐，胃裡好像也沒東西。後面這句話為了不惹火葛雷夫，紐特決定還是吞回去。

「才幾天沒見，就把自己弄成這樣，紐特．斯卡曼德先生，我開始覺得我有沒收你那個皮箱的必要.....」

「孩子們不該被控管.....」連名帶姓叫他，代表葛雷夫心情頗差。但紐特對奇獸們的堅持可沒得商量。

「我要談的是你，你的『孩子們』如何，我無權置喙也不會干涉。」葛雷夫揉著額角，不由得有種錯覺，自己反而已經變成要幫紐特順毛的馴獸師了。

紐特低頭思索著該怎麼接話。  
葛雷夫的語氣裡不帶一絲怒意，只是眉頭絞得更緊而已。  
他直覺這次跟過去因工作過度被拎著訓話完全不同，今日的嚴肅程度跟當初假葛雷夫在審訊室審問他的模樣有得拼。

「我知道你在擔心，我真的沒事。這次只是意外。」無論如何先安撫再說。

「你在從事的工作風險並不低，可否......」

「讓你擔心我很抱歉！但我絕不可能放棄我最喜愛的工作！」紐特直接打斷葛雷夫，任何事他都可平心靜氣，唯獨對奇獸相關話題他半步都不會退讓。

葛雷夫兩指改揉著揪緊的眉頭，嘆口氣，

「別急著反彈，我不是要你別做奇獸研究，我只是希望你多少注意一下.....你常將自己的安危拋諸腦後、隨意把缺點暴露在不明生物前，而且很少用自我防護的咒語，那很危險，而這點我十分在意。」

「我的狀況一向不曾出什麼大差錯。我過去為了考察奇獸們造訪過的絕境多到超過你的想像，就算不是去些稀奇古怪的地方，也是天天往野外跑，而過去發生意外的機率根本少之又少，這難道...不代表我足夠保護自己嗎？」紐特有點急，他並不希望葛雷夫認為自己的工作危險到無法駕馭。

「我明白，很多奇獸根本不是一人之力可以馴服，但你卻都能辦到，這能力已超乎尋常到非常讓人印象深刻了。」  
「意外不多、狀況很好那都是現在，但這大大小小的『意外』長久累積下來對你絕非好事。更不用提你為了馴服他們付出多少額外代價，例如，這樣。」  
對著紐特包住的手腕抬了抬下巴，而他也明白紐特身上還有許多為了追蹤與馴養奇獸留下的大小傷痕，他願以丹恩之名起誓，說不心疼是騙人的。

「我會照顧自己，一直以來我都是這樣過的，抱歉....這次....確實是我疏忽了........」紐特深呼吸數次，試圖平復突然襲上的暈眩，只能邊用底氣不足的聲音回應。

「但那不代表你以後的日子都得這樣。我知道是意外、你絕不會故意讓自己受傷，但你無法保證未來不會發生類似的意外。」  
默默察覺到不對，葛雷夫揮手多召喚了兩個枕頭出來，它們乖乖鑽到紐特枕著的枕頭下方，直接將紐特撐起到可以直視葛雷夫的位置。  
紐特馬上心裡有數，葛雷夫這次不會輕易讓他結束對話。

「我有經驗，這其實...也不是第一次，所以你真的不用太擔心。」紐特只好繼續提出保證。

「什麼？你說你以前也曾被攻擊然後受傷昏迷嗎？」葛雷夫的眉頭皺得更緊。

「他們不會主動攻擊我，是我不小心入侵牠們的安全領域，他們只是自我防衛，沒有惡意。」紐特下意識微微側開視線。

「不要轉移話題。」

「過去沒有昏迷過，真的。這次算是特殊情況，所以我才沒辦法自己處理......對這類型毒液過敏是我意料以外的事，下次我會注意。」  
其實這種意外並不常出現，但這次就這麼恰巧被葛雷夫碰到了。

「沒有下次，不會有下次。」

「........什麼意思？」紐特覺得自己的胃開始抽搐，他有預感葛雷夫接下來會說些出乎他意料的話。

葛雷夫沉吟了下，接著將手肘拄著膝蓋，手撐著下巴，用一種抬頭凝視的姿態望著紐特。  
紐特稍微放鬆了些，因為他知道葛雷夫這個肢體動作的含義不是責備。

「一旦擔任正氣師，便意味著願意無所畏懼的面對犧牲，因此我每次離開辦公室外勤時，都有做好這是我人生最後一日的準備；但打從你住進來開始，我的思考模式就不再是一個人，我會開始有所期待，而....這種情緒很可怕，會一直把我拉離我引以自傲的平衡，我覺得每天如履薄冰，稍不注意就會沉沒入無邊的冰冷....」  
停住，像在思考接下來怎麼開口，但又像在等待紐特的反應。

「........所以你的意思是，你後悔了，這一切......都是個錯誤嗎？」  
紐特呼吸一滯，只覺得心臟像被施了緊縛咒般絞緊，果然，兩個個性地位南轅北轍的人在一起還是太勉強了。

 

自己在求學時期就特立獨行，別人的不理解與奚落他一向都看透不說破，  
況且他在斯卡曼德家族也不曾被賦予過多期待，肩負家族重任的一直是他的哥哥。  
他曾很單純地認定，反正已擁有這麼多奇獸孩子的殷切眼光，別人怎麼看待他真的不在意，也沒時間在意。

但這次不同。

自從他與葛雷夫連袂參加魔法部的舞會後，閒言閒語就不脛而走，  
他生平第一次開始在意外人的目光，因為他所愛的人在魔法界處在一個如此顯眼的位置。  
老實說他自己並不感到特別困擾，但有鑑於他身邊的人是才復職不久的魔法安全部長，  
在這種任何舉動都會被放大檢視的敏感時刻，他無法克制自己不去思考，葛雷夫在魔國會中的名聲是否受影響。  
但葛雷夫反而對這一切不置可否，他也知道他跟他一樣不在意自己的問題，而只在意對方是否因此感到困擾。  
葛雷夫甚至還對他保證，那些來自體制與世俗認同的風暴都由他來擋，紐特只要做自己就好。

兩方的心都因為對方而更加小心翼翼，他自認為是甜蜜的負擔，  
但每當想到葛雷夫在承擔這份關係後隨之而來的家族壓力、與維繫社會地位必須加倍付出的心力，  
他就沒辦法如同面對自己的情況一樣淡定灑脫。

他並不確定自己足夠好到能成為葛雷夫的依靠，他甚至對自己貪戀對方如馴養般的寵愛有罪惡感，  
一直以來，他在經歷過的感情世界裡都是付出的那個，他認為自己永遠不會被掏空所以甘之如飴，  
但他始料未及的是，那個願意成為專屬於他、填滿他心靈的人一出現，竟會讓他如此無法自拔。  
他不由自主、心甘情願被牽引、被給予，讓自己的保護色在葛雷夫面前消失殆盡。

奎妮曾對他感嘆：「你需要一位『給予者』，而不是一直讓別人需索無度。」

現在的他確實還是個「給予者」，只是，這次他交付給對方的是自己的「心」。

所以，當親耳從葛雷夫口中聽到對這段關係可能的疑慮，他才會如此失落。  
而他現在的反應只能再次像個等待宣判的犯人，凝視著面前他早已視為自己這段人生關係的裁決者。

嗯，或許現在昏過去是個好主意，至少可以阻止葛雷夫繼續說下去。紐特混亂的腦子不禁冒出這個無稽之想。

 

察覺紐特眼底的情緒波動，葛雷夫微微挪近，接著說：

「正好相反，我從未後悔過。」  
「我厭倦了在人前端著戒慎恐懼與故作鎮定的架子，我需要ㄧ個，可以讓我無懼於冰冷的人，那就是你。當然我會盡量小心，但若真的失足墜落我也願坦然接受；因為只要有你在，如何絕境我都能夠挺過，哪怕就算再遇到一次葛林戴華德。我對自己有這樣的自信，那麼你呢？」  
「既然你是世上了解我的唯一一人，那麼可否為了我，保護好自己呢？」

紐特愣住，這段如同救命繩索的話語完全脫離他的預想，不是責備或否定，甚至還變成近乎直截了當的告白。  
意識到這點後好不容易壓下的暈眩感又升起，但這次暈眩並非毒液所影響，而是充斥胸腔的幸福所致。  
所愛之人願意成為「給予者」的真切承諾，世上還有什麼比這更珍貴的呢？

「我還以為你不想繼續......」  
「你剛剛是以為我想結束這段關係嗎？」

兩人幾乎異口同聲，接著都頓住。

「以號稱英國最聰明的莫魔命名的紐特．斯卡曼德，你對自己就這麼沒自信？而且，你以為我是那種會因為過度擔心危險而結束關係的人？我在你的認知裡這麼本末倒置嗎？」葛雷夫不置可否的挑眉。

「我.....我是怕你沒自信能一直留住我......」  
紐特回瞪葛雷夫一眼，暗中慶幸還好葛雷夫曾承諾絕不對他用破心術，否則他的小秘密可就無所遁形了。

 

打從葛雷夫住進心裡那一刻，紐特反而更加沒日沒夜拚命努力。  
因為身為對所有相關法規瞭若指掌的奇獸飼育專家，知道《巫師秘密國際法案》有明文規定：『每個巫師管理機構都將負擔隱藏、照料和控制居住於其轄區內所有奇獸、人和幽靈的責任。假若有魔法生物對莫魔或麻瓜社會造成危害、或引起關注，那麼該國魔法管理機構將受到國際巫師聯合會的紀律懲罰。』

意思是，若美國境內再發生奇獸擅闖莫魔世界情事，葛雷夫絕對會受到連坐懲戒，而這種事他絕不容許。  
從此，尋找保育奇獸除了是興趣與責任外，還多了層隱藏含義 —  
那是唯有身為世上唯一一位奇獸學家的自己才能做到、保護葛雷夫的獨特方式。

 

「我確實是，我並沒有自信你會甘願永遠留在我身邊。我僅僅掌管魔法部的其中單一部門而已，而你的世界，其實比我寬廣遼闊很多，跟你比起來我不過是個坐辦公桌的井底之蛙罷了。」葛雷夫毫不掩飾對紐特的讚賞。

「..........我都要懷疑你今天是不是喝了吐真劑，呃，你沒有吧？」  
「你的工作肩負著莫魔與巫師界的和平維繫，那絕不是你所謂的坐辦公桌那麼簡單，而且，人的問題永遠是最複雜的。嗯，至少我認為比奇獸們的問題難解得多。」

「人的問題嗎？」葛雷夫意味深長的嘆了口氣。  
「對下屬而言我就只是個嚴厲的上司，對上司我就是個部會首長，除此之外再沒交集，那是因為我不想花太多心思處理職場人際關係。一來工作需要，鎖心術是常備；二來是當位置爬得越高，越不能隨意透露你的喜好，設下界線、減少無謂接觸是最簡易的方式。況且我不像你一般敏銳細心，既然別人如何想我無法控制，也樂得沒必要去在意。」

「但是.....被孤立並不是好事。」紐特明白被孤立是什麼滋味，而他不希望這種體驗纏上葛雷夫。

「毋需擔心，就算全世界都沒人懂我也無所謂.....更何況，現在有你，夠了。」  
葛雷夫明白紐特的顧慮，輕覆上紐特的手，穩穩握住，粗糙但溫暖。紐特緩緩將掌心往上反轉，拇指蓋住葛雷夫的小指關節，回應似的輕撫著。

「通常需要我出馬時，都是生死交關的緊迫情況，像之前的事件.....我甚至以為自己無法活著再見到陽光。」  
「而你每日都可能面對不同的情況，我不敢說比我不危險，因為以我對奇獸貧弱的了解著實難以去想像。既然我倆都無法隔絕危險，那麼自然該有些應變之道。」

邊說邊緩緩揚手，繫著一小顆礦石的手鍊出現在兩人手上，紐特的是折射出碧綠偏光的深褐，葛雷夫的則是帶點灰的青藍。

「我在上面施了咒，只要想知道對方的情況，想一下，這顆礦石便會發光，若透著原本色澤的光就代表一切安好，反之就是發出紅光；而這礦石也可引導我們現影到彼此身邊。我的本意並不是要將你綁住，我只是希望能夠隨時知道你的情況是否安好。而我假設，你也如同我擔心你一般會擔心我的安危。這是個兩全其美的辦法。」  
「我手上這條代表你，你看....」

才說完，葛雷夫手上的礦石便隱約閃亮起來，是原石的青藍色澤。

「看來真的沒事了，這樣就好。」  
「但光有些黯淡，意謂著你需要更多休息。」

還是忍不住多補句叮嚀。而說著說著紐特手上的礦石，也隨著他微微上揚的嘴角閃爍了下。

「這條手鍊象徵，我願意永遠將你放在這個位置。」葛雷夫指指自己的心臟。  
「也可以時時提醒你，你被我愛著。」

 

誰說這位魔法安全部長嚴肅正經惜字如金，至少在他面前完全不是這回事。  
望著似乎下定決心坦然的葛雷夫，紐特有點吃力地揚起沒有包紮的那隻手，  
葛雷夫自動往紐特挪近、屈身，用信徒膜拜神祇的虔誠靠上紐特微溫的掌心。

紐特低頭在葛雷夫額上印下他的誓約，葛雷夫則執起紐特受傷的手，將他的戀慕以唇刻上手背。

「我......以後會更小心，以梅林之名發誓。」  
「我愛你，還有，謝謝你也愛我。」

「我的榮幸。」

兩顆逐漸依偎的礦石，正共鳴折射著調和無間的光彩。

・  
・  
・  
・  
・  
・  
・  
・  
・  
・

( 彩蛋 )

「等等，你的意思是我有吃解毒劑？怎麼我一點印象都沒有？」

「這種毒照理說應該不會影響你的智力吧？當然是我餵你的。至於怎麼餵.....想再體驗一次嗎？」貼近。

「呃...嗯？...........」

所有疑問接著消失在一個綿長溫柔的吻裡。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 自我流設定注意：  
> (1)部長的消影現影術可以直接進出皮箱  
> (2)部長自己有儲思盆  
> (3)部長的貓頭鷹是斑雕鴞  
> (4)紐特會對狐媚子毒液過敏  
> (5)紐約最大魔藥房叫做沃格林  
> 2\. 狐媚子 (Doxy)，有時也被稱為咬人仙子 (Biting Fairy)生在北歐和北美洲，全身覆蓋著濃密的黑毛，並且多長出兩隻胳膊和兩條腿。有著甲蟲般閃亮的翅膀，還長著兩排鋒利的毒牙  
> 3.「以英國最聰明的莫魔命名」是指牛頓 (Isaac Newton)，平時稱Newt就是Newton的簡寫  
> 4\. 《巫師秘密國際法案》條文請參閱書籍《怪獸與牠們的產地》


End file.
